Misidentification
by trearoos
Summary: Things have been going badly since Tak returned to earth. Then one day a girl with purple hair and purple eyes shows up at Zim's house. But is it Tak? No! Read and find out who it is.
1. Tak?

**First of all I would like to point out that I do NOT own Invader Zim and that all copyright goes to Jhonen Vasquez.**

Zim walked through the dangerous surroundings called streets. He was on his way home from Skool, and he wasn't happy. Ever since that day that Tak, a fellow invader wannabe from his planet, had returned to take her horrible vengance on Zim for ruining her master plan, he had been feeling like she could show up and kill him at any second. Zim walked into his big green (and poorly rendered) base. In the living room, Gir was slurping a chocolate slushee and watching the scary monkey show, as he did every day when they weren't out trying to rule the world. He looked at Zim, who seemed to be burning and dripping wet. (It was raining outside, by the way.)

"You're on fire," said Gir, then went back to slurping his slushee.

"I know, Gir," answered Zim in a foul voice, "And it wasn't just the rain that did it, by the way. Tak bit an apple in the cafeteria and spat it at me." He turned to the door. "Honestly, if I had just destroyed her instead of launching her into space..."

What had happened was, Tak had tormented Zim in his attempt to flirt with her. And when he tried to dump her, she revealed who she was and tried to destroy his base. Finally, when they confronted each other in space, he launched her escape pod into space. But then, a few months later, she somehow made it back. And she was planning revenge. Even worse, she had repaired Mimi, her sir unit, making her deadlier, and upgraded her hypnotic device on her head, enabling her to this time hypnotise anyone, _including _Zim's arch-enemy Dib. Zim shuddered at the thought. But then a young girls voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Help! Somebody, help me!"

Zim ran outside to shoo the human away, but then stopped dead in his tracks. The girl looked scared, drenched, and dreadfully familiar.

"TAK?"


	2. Monica

The girl looked confused.

"You know her?"

Zim ignored her. "Tak, what are you doing here? Get off my base grounds before I have to destroy you for good this time!"

He looked at 'Tak', expecting her to laugh like a psycho and attack him, but instead, tears welled up in her eyes, and she shivered. Zim stared, wide-eyed.

"Please," she sobbed, "I'm not Tak, but I know she looks like me. Let me into your house and I'll explain."

Zim didn't trust this girl, claiming not to be Tak, but he wanted an answer to what was going on, so he took her inside. Once they were in, she sat down on the couch. Zim notice she was still wet from the rain, and was dripping all over the couch. He didn't want that, in case he wanted to sit there later, so he got a towel and wrapped it around her. Suddenly she felt slightly better.

"My name's Monica," she said, "I'm the daughter of that weenie man. Tak may have told you that he was her dad, well, he was mine. I was in bed one night, when she landed just outside my house. Tak captured me and my whole family. She even took dad's business. Finally, she needed a disguise, so she used me in one of her machines, giving her a holographic disguise of me. The only thing she didn't take was my name and my voice. After she disappeared for a few months, I escaped from her secret lair and wandered the streets for days looking for help, until I came to your house, which surprisingly wasn't there last time I came."

"Yeah well I moved here fast," said Zim, "and Tak is back at Skool, so I suggest you leave before she breaks in looking for you."

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Monica burst into tears. Zim blocked his hearing glands.

"Shut up, you stupid dirt-pig!" he yelled, "I'm gonna go deaf in a second!" She cried louder. "Okay, OKAY! I hate Tak too, so I'll try to help, but then you have to promise to go home!"

"I promise," Monica sniffed.

"And stay out of the underground room," Zim added, "It's top secret."

"What's in there?"

"Ah, um..." Zim thought hard. What would a normal kid hide? "Erm, my diary?"

"Oh."


	3. Serious problems

**I have gotten a lot of reviews saying how excellent this story is... and I'm happy. HAPPY!**

That night, Zim had to sleep in his base with his disguise on. His alien identity wasn't safe even in the house anymore since Monica showed up. What was he going to do?

The next morning, Zim went into the kitchen and found Gir cooking waffles, while Monica was poking her head into the fridge. She looked at him.

"Morning Zim," she said. Zim groaned. It wasn't just a nightmare. "Do you have anything besides candy and meat in here?" Monica asked, "I have very sensitive teeth, and I'm a vegetarian. I couldn't stand being around the meat in my dad's business all the time."

"Oh, all right," muttered Zim, "Gir, go get some vegetables for Monica will you?"

"Okey dokey," said Gir, smiling. He wandered out the door. Zim turned back to Monica.

"Anyway, I've gotta go to Skool," he said, "You stay here and don't touch anything."

_**IZ**_

When Zim arrived at Skool, he stopped. Tak was sitting on the front gate, glaring at him.

"What's the matter, Zim?" she gloated, "You look a bit pale."

"Let's just say it's like looking at another person," Zim said.

"And what does that mean?"

Zim turned around and saw a boy with black hair shaped like a scythe and glasses. It was Dib.

"I've got enough troubles with you around," Zim said.

"Oh really? Do tell," Dib sneered, moving his face closer to Zim's. He slapped him away.

"Get away from me! You smell!" Zim yelled.

"Really?" Dib breathed into his hand and sniffed it...

**INTERRUPTION!**

**If you think this is going anywhere, no, it's not.** **I'm just as confused as you are. I guess I'm just putting random things. Anyway, back to the story...**

"You guys just get stupider everyday..." said another voice. The group turned and saw Gaz, Dib's little sister.

"Gaz, what took you so long to get here?" asked Dib.

"I forgot my Game Slave," she answered. Everyone just stood there for two minutes. Finally, Tak spoke up.

"Just what where you talking about just before?" She eyed Zim with suspicion.

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked.

"You were saying how looking at me was like looking at another person."

"YOU'RE LYING!!!" (**Yeah, that's more like it**) Zim shouted. Suddenly the bell rang.

"I'll find out what you're on about," said Tak, "Then I'll destroy you all! Especially you, Zim!"

_**IZ**_

Zim came home late that night. He had been fighting Dib in his house in an attempt to bomb the place. (**No need to explain that in the story**) But as soon as he reached the door, he turned the knob, and it toppled over! Zim raised an eyebrow. He had told Monica not to touch anything. Could it have been her who broke the door? Things got much worse when he stepped inside. The house was a mess... and there was no Monica! Zim panicked.

"Monica?" he called, "MONICA!?"


	4. Kidnapped!

**Previously, in Misidentification, Zim met a girl named Monica who looked like Tak's human disguise. She explained to him that Tak stole her identity. The next day after Skool, Zim returned home to find out that she was missing. Where is she? Find out in this chapter...**

Zim looked around the whole house for Monica, then he had a displeasing thought: Tak had been suspicious of Zim at Skool today. What if she somehow discovered he had her prisoner and had come to take her back? If she had, then she probably sabotaged the base while she was at it.

Zim gasped. He hurried down to the lab, and saw Monica hiding in the corner of the room, shaking hard. Zim rushed over to hug her, then stopped. What was he doing? He looked at Monica angrily.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" he yelled, "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? And I thought I told you to stay out of here!"

"I'm sorry," Monica said with tears in her eyes, "But Tak was here in the house. She broke in looking for me. I didn't know where else to hide, so I came down here."

Zim calmed down a little. "Well you better not have touched anything."

Monica shook her head. "So," she said, standing up, "you're an alien, huh?"

Zim's eyes widened. By discovering this place, she knew. He could just destroy her now, but for some reason he didn't want to. Zim took off his wig and contact lenses to reveal two big pink eyes and antennae.

"Wow," said Monica, "But why didn't you use a hologram like Tak did?"

"I don't know," said Zim.

"Well, don't worry," said Monica, "I may like secrets, but I don't blurt them out."

"_You won't need to._"

Monica and Zim looked up and saw Tak clinging to the ceiling. She jumped down onto the ground and peered at them through her cold purple eyes.

"Don't take me!" cried Monica.

"That wasn't my intention," said Tak.

"Gir! Gir, come and protect us!" Zim cried out.

"Save your breath," said Tak, "I tore that little garbage can apart."

"You monster!" Monica shouted, "What does your race want with earth anyway?"

"They don't," Tak answered, "But they want Zim dead, and I'd be happy to grant their wish."

Mimi jumped out of nowhere and swung one hand at Zim, knocking him unconcious onto the floor.

"Zim!" Monica cried.

"Oh, spare your pitiful tears," said Tak, stepping towards her, "By the time you remember what happened it'll all be over."

Monica noticed sparks in Tak's eyes, but then everything went black...

When Monica opened her eyes, there was a small puddle of green blood where Zim had been lying. The whole room was empty. Monica panicked. Tak had kidnapped Zim!


	5. The rescue Part 1

**Will Monica save Zim in time? Who will she go to for help? What happens when this all ends? Will I ever stop ranting? Read this chapter and find out...**

Over the next few days, Monica went through Zim's stuff, trying to find out more about him so she could help him. Finally, she learned everything about what he was, where he came from, and why he was here. Monica decided to go to his arch-enemy, Dib.

_**IZ**_

"Son!" called out Professer Membrane upsteirs to Dib, "Your friend from Skool is here."

"Zim," Dib said, walking downstairs cleaning his glasses, "Can't you just go back to your own plan-" He put his glasses on, and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Tak?"

"No," Monica said. She was the one standing at the door. "I'm Monica. Tak created a disguise out of me. I need your help. Zim's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Dib gasped, "Cool! Are they gonna dissect him?"

"No!" Monica was disgusted, "It was Tak, and she's going to kill him!"

"What's the big deal?" Dib asked, "He was going to destroy the earth. He's evil."

"Maybe, but I see good in him. After all, he took me in out of the cold." Tears appeared in her eyes again. "I just want him back."

Dib looked at this girl with utter concern. This really wasn't Tak. Tak would never act like this. He couldn't stand to see a fellow human girl cry like that, even if she _did _look like one of his two enemies.

"All right," Dib said, "If it'll make you feel better, we'll go find Zim."

Monica smiled. Crying always helped her get her way. "We'll start with Tak's hideout. Luckily, _I _know where it is."

_**IZ**_

Dib, Monica and Gaz arrived at a mansion just next to the weenie factory.

"Whoa," Dib gasped, "Your folks have got some serious money."

"Thanks," Monica said, "There's an unguarded entrance just out the back. I take that way whenever I need to get in without being noticed."

They headed over there, but a security guard caught them.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"I thought you said there was no one here," Dib said to Monica.

"There was," she answered, "I guess Tak increased security."

Gaz walked up to the guard, and splashed a can of soda on him. Monica opened a hatch in the wall, and they climbed in.


	6. The rescue Part 2

Dib, Monica and Gaz crawled through the air vents. Suddenly Gaz opened her eyes.(**Seriously, she doesn't really do that very often**)

"Phe-ew! Dib, get deodrant!" she said. Dib sniffed under his arm.

"That's not me," he said to Gaz.

Monica sniffed. "It's tear gas!" she cried, "Tak must know we're here!"

The whole vent soon filled up with gas. Everyone started coughing. Monica opened the hatch below them, and they fell into another room. When they stood up, they realized that they were in Tak's lab.

"So now what?" Gaz asked.

"Now we look for Zim," said Dib.

Suddenly they heard Tak's evil laughter. They followed the sound to a crack in the wall. As the three kids peered through, they saw Tak standing in front of Zim, who was strapped to a machine with a metal claw attached to his pak.

"This machine will send a fatal jolt of electricity through your entire body," Tak explained to Zim, "Then, once you're gone, I'll finish off the human race."

"You're dumber than I thought," Zim answered with a voice filled with pain, "Monica will come to save me."

"Ha!" Tak laughed, "She's probably still wondering where she is. She'll never find us in time."

"Apparently, I already did," Monica said, stepping out of her hiding place. "Now let Zim go!"

Tak looked at her with shock and anger. Then she yelled at the top of her voice, "MIMI!" The small red-eyed sir unit ran into the room and reached out to grab Monica, but then Dib and Gaz jumped out of the hiding place. Gaz splashed soda on Mimi, while Dib jumped on Tak and tackled her. This gave Monica a chance to set Zim free. He stood up, but then wobbled. (Tak had done a lot of harm to him by the way.) "Are you all right?" Monica asked the weak irken. "I... think... so," he struggled to say. Tak managed to knock Dib off. Then she leaned over him to finish him off. Monica saw the boy in danger and jumped on Tak, accidentally activating her disguise. "Get of me!" she shouted, and kicked Monica. She stood up. Dib, Zim and Gaz looked at the two purple haired girls. They both pointed to each other.

"That's Tak! She's the one you want!" yelled one.

"No! She's Tak! Destroy her!" shouted the other.

"Am I only one that's confused?" Dib asked Zim. He shook his head.

"I think I know how to solve this problem," Gaz said. She shook her soda can and splashed it on the girl on the left. She screamed and started burning. That was Tak!

"Fools!" she said, deactivating her disguise, "You haven't won yet!" She stuck a laser out of her pak and aimed it at Zim, Dib and Gaz. Monica quickly grabbed Tak... and her laser gun jabbed her in the chest! Zim and the others stared in shock. Monica picked up Tak and stepped toward a nearby voot cruiser. "This time," she said, "You're _staying _gone!"

"What are you doing!?" Tak screamed.

"Giving you what you deserve!" Monica answered. She threw her into the voot cruiser and hit a button on the wall, launching it into space. Tak was gone. Zim, Dib and Gaz looked at Monica, who had a huge blood stain on her shirt.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dib asked, worried.

"As long as Zim is, I'm happy," Monica said.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me you're actually dying," cried Zim.

"Why do you care?" asked Monica, "I'm a human." Zim frowned. "It's okay," Monica said, "I don't care. I kept my promise. I won't be bothering you anymore. Just forget this ever happened. I would be really happy if you did that."

"Okay," Zim said. Tears started to fill his eyes, and that never happened before. This was an actual human that Zim liked, and she was almost gone. "I just have one thing to say," Zim said, "Thank you for saving my life."

Monica smiled, but then suddenly closed her eyes, and collapsed on the floor. Zim rushed over to her. "Monica?" he cried, "Monica?"


	7. Remembering Monica

Monica's funeral was big and fancy. Her entire family attended it, even though they had no memory of what happened. All they knew was, they had found their daughter dead in a mysterious lab in their home. Zim, however, did not attend. He was at home, repairing Gir and his base. All the time he thought of Monica. It was hard to believe he had expressed feelings for a human, and now she was gone. "When will the purple lady come back?" Gir asked Zim one day. "I don't know," Zim said. He had no way of explaining death to Gir, no, he would understand in a few more years, when some of the human race was dead...

**THE END.**

**Well, that's it. I'd just like to point out that this was actually a ZAMR. For those of you who don't know what the M means, it's "Monica". Beautiful, huh?**


End file.
